YuGiOh Atlantis
by Jerex
Summary: as a moral booster everyone on Atlantis decides to dress up as and act like their favourite duelists and SGA1 prepares to hurl some cards. abandoned
1. Chapter 1

please leave reviews and suggestions - will try to get actual story started sometime

Yu-Gi-Oh Atlantis

A sort of crossover between Stargate Atlantis (season 2) and Yu-Gi-Oh GX (season 2) – where as a moral booster the Atlantis expedition members dress up and act as their favourite GX characters

Character listCharacter listDeck list

Colonel john Sheppard Jaden Yuki E-Heros/neo-spacian deck

Doctor Rodney McKay Syrus Trusdale Veicroid deck

Teyla Emagon Alexious Rhodes Female warrior deck

Ronnon Dex Tranno Hasselberry Dinosaur deck

Sergeant Stackhouse Chumly Huffington Down under deck

Doctor Radek Zelinka Bastion Misawa scientific deck

Major Lorne Chazz Princeton (the Chazz) ojama/machine union deck

Doctor Liz Weir Proffessor Crowler ancient gear deck

Doctor Kavanagh Vice Chancerler Boneapart toy soldier deck

Carson Beckett Proffesor Banner Alchamist deck

Lieutenant Laura Cadman Blair Flannigan alluring female deck

Canadian gate tech Atticus Dragon deck

Kate Heightmeyer Jasmine ?

Kate Brown Mindy ?

Colonel Caldwell Aster Phoenix D-hero deck

Sergeant Wing NA Gadget Soldier deck


	2. what the hell is going on?

**A Double post in both the yugioh GX and Stargate Atlantis sections **

Stargate GX/Yu-Gi-Oh Atlantis

**A partial crossover – Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Stargate Atlantis**

I decides Dr Weir am now officially insane – perhaps I should call in on Dr Heightmeyer she thinks, either that or I'm hallucinating

All the inhabitants of Atlantis were wearing Red or Yellow or Blue uniform like jackets – all mainly in the same style, Some of the personnel have dyed their hair or tried to make their hair more like out of some Japanese anime

'Salutations Dr Weir' Miko Kusanagi bows respectively and continues on her way, she is wearing a light blue uniform

Dr Weir has noticed a pattern –me are seen in Red, Yellow and Dark Blue while the female members of Atlantis are only seen to wear light blue uniforms

She hears weird sounds emanating from the gateroom – a minor explosion?!?

She runs into the gateroom to be met with the sight of Colonel John Sheppard wearing a loose fitting Red jacket with some weird silver/white device on his arm – he's standing on the gateroom steps opposite the Stargate

"that's Game" declares Sheppard smiling

Major Lorne was on all 4's cowering on the floor near the stargate – he also has a device on his arm but instead of a uniform he's wearing all black with a large old faded black jacket – he has a spiky black wig on his head

'no way I can lose to a slacker like him' hisses Lorne his eyes bug out in shock

Dr Weir has had enough

"in the name of the Asgard, the Ancients, the Nox and the Furlings what is going on here?" she screams

**Hope you enjoyed the actual story's first chapter, please Review – I decided to go with Dr Weir been unaware of the rest of Atlantis's decision to dress up as their favourite anime hero's **

**For those who don't get the stargate Atlantis references I suggest you check out ** for those who don't get the Yu-Gi-Oh GX references I suggest you check out www.janime.info/main.html


	3. Explanations or else!

Explanations or else!

"What in the name of the Ancients, the Asgard, the Nox and the Furlings is going on?" screams Doctor Weir

Sheppard loses his cocky expression and Lorne scrambles up embarrassed

The gate techs and marines on guard duty are all wearing yellow or red uniform jackets and look on

'Elizabeth' greets Sheppard 'umm is something wrong?'

Weir is taken back by his attitude "what are you…were you doing and what are you wearing?"

'Well we were just…you don't know?' asks Sheppard

"Of course I don't know" Weir takes a deep breath "Know what?"

'Didn't McKay tell you?'

"McKay? Tell me what?" demands Weir suspiciously

'Typical he was supposed to tell you' sighs Sheppard in frustration

That does it, thinks Weir "Colonel, Major I expect you in the briefing room in no less than five minutes" declares Weir

And then into coms "Carson, Rodney"

'Yes'

"Aye"

'Please be present in the briefing room in five minutes'

"I thought today was a wee holiday" says Carson confused "you said their were no scheduled missions until tomorrow"

'This isn't about a mission – it's just a matter that I want cleared up' replies weir

"Okay"

'not okay' grumbles McKay 'I was taking the opportunity to make discoveries that may revolutionise the way we view the universe and I am also – just as a hobby you understand, making discoveries that could turn the tide of war against the Wraith'

"Rodney either turn up at the briefing room on time or I will send some marines to escort or drag you their – do I make myself clear?"

'Crystal' replies a shocked McKay

"Maybe I can finally get to the bottom of this' Weir says to herself as she heads to the briefing room

**Sorry for the short chapters am trying to make it easier to update, all reviews are welcome.**

**Please be patient his fic will improve after the situation is explained and will also feature more yu-gi-oh references in furure**


	4. Answers and Acceptance

Answers and Acceptance

Dr Weir is at the head of the briefing room

Colonel Sheppard wearing a red jacket, Major Lorne wearing a black jacket, Ronon wearing an open yellow jacket with the sleeves ripped off and Teyla wearing a light blue/white jacket are on one side

Rodney wearing a Red Jacket, Radek wearing a yellow jacket, Carson wearing a long white lab coat (looking mostly normal) and the Canadian gate tech guy (what the hell is his name?) wearing a yellow jacket are on the other side

Dr Weir is calm but radiates impatience and frustration "now I'm going to ask you for the last time what is going on and what are you wearing?"

'Uniforms' answers Sheppard quickly 'just not are usually uniforms'

"You see Elizabeth" speaks up Carson "when the original expedition left from Earth nearly 2 years ago now, their were few forms of entertainment and people would watch the films and TV programs and play the games everyone brought with them as their personal item"

'Yes…yes' says Rodney dismissively 'well with space been scarce and such things been rare they were all lent out and shown – for peoples entertainment'

"I am aware of that" states Dr Weir

'Well to cut a long and tedious story short, um all of Atlantis has become hooked on YuGiOh' replies Sheppard

Pause

"What!"

'Well everyone was busy and you especially so no one wanted to distract you – so they never mentioned it and I believe it continued from their' says Teyla diplomatically

"YuGiOh? Isn't that a card game?" asks Dr Weir

'Well yes, yes it is but it was the first season of the uhh cartoon series that we got…hooked on' answers McKay uncomfortably

"Yu-Gi-Oh GX it's a great show" sighs Radek nostalgically

'Let me get this straight the whole of Atlantis has been watching kid's cartoons?'

"During are free time of course" states Sheppard "well yes"

'And with the Deadalus supply run bringing the latest card releases once a month – actual duelling has been opened up' Lorne says

"You too?" asks Dr Weir

Lorne blushes slightly 'I used to think about it the way you do but I was convinced to watch an episode and well I changed my mind'

"And what do you think about this?" asks Dr Weir turning to Ronon and Teyla

Ronon shrugs 'seems harmless enough tome and my character is an alright kind of guy'

"Character?"

'That's the theme for today' replies Rodney 'we all dress up as characters from the show – most of the high command staff are the main characters but we tried to match up personalities as best we can, of course many of the members are just background extras in red shirts, yellow shirts and blue shirts – like him' waves at the Canadian gate tech guy who frowns at Rodney clearly not happy bout been a nobody

"I'm Jaden Yuki" smirks Sheppard

Lorne coughs and try's to make his voice hoarser 'the names Chazz Princeton'

"Syrus Trusdale – Jaden's best friend" says Rodney

'A weird little kid' mutters Jaden I mean Sheppard

"A total airhead" counters Syrus I mean Rodney

'Tyrano Hasselberry' declares Ronon

"I am Alexis Rhodes I believe she is the main female character" admits Teyla

'Bastion Misawa a scientific duellist' says Radek

Dr Weir sits down drained and turns to Carson "at least you're not taking part in this conspiracy"

Carson shifts in his seat uncomftably 'actually I'm wearing this to be like my character I'm professor Banner'

**It's getting better after some further explanations next chapter I can practically guarantee that their will be some duelling action**

**Here's my reasons for the characters I gave the Atlantis personnel**

**Sheppard – couldn't see how I could give him anything but Jaden and what deck would he use other than an E-Hero?**

**Rodney – I could have given him Bastion but Bastions more of a stuck up know it all than an arrogant git, besides Syrus has his own oddities and as stated is Jaden's best mate (Rodney and Sheppard are best friends) also his insecurities, fears and inability to fight could also be matched to Rodney**

**Lorne – I could have gave Chazz to any of them – so I gifted the mantel of 'The Chazz' and it seemed to stick –the characters aren't alike but Lorne is trying to stay in character**

**Ronon – who else but the Sarg could this alien soldier play?**

**Teyla – it was between Weir and Teyla to be Alexis but since Weir was unaware of what was going on Teyla became the Queen of Obelisk Blue**

**Radek – Rodney's favourite scientific buddy –well did anyone want me to give Bastion to Kavangha?**

**Carson –this was so easy Rodney's always comparing Carson's medicine to voodoo so I gave him Banner the alcamist**


End file.
